Agua Fría
by asdepicas
Summary: El agua fría es buena en estos casos. Eres una rencorosa. ShikaTema.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, obviamente, solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro. La trama en cambio sí es mía.

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con mi primer fic de Naruto. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestra opinión sobre él para mejorar todo lo que se pueda. ¡Besos!

Asdepicas

* * *

Temari caminaba lentamente por el bosque camino a casa. Cansada, se paró a la vera de un alto árbol y se tumbó cerca de sus raíces cerrando los ojos y dejando que su mente volara libre por sus pensamientos.

De repente, un recuerdo de hacía unos pocos meses la asaltó.

_Temari, agotada tras toda una tarde caminando y una lucha con tres asaltantes de los caminos, se tiró en la hierba húmeda para descansar, mientras el sol acariciaba su rostro y la brisa se colaba entre su ropa._

_De pronto, un crujido la sobresaltó y se incorporó rápidamente. Frente a ella se encontraba un ninja de la hoja que la observaba atentamente mientras hacía unos extraños sellos con sus manos._

_- Kagemane no Jutsu – pronunció. _

_Al instante, Temari sintió una extraña sensación y empezó a moverse involuntariamente hacia delante, acercándose cada vez más al chico._

_- ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces, Shikamaru? – le gritó mientras intentaba infructuosamente hacer que su cuerpo se moviera a su voluntad._

_El muchacho siguió caminando, y arrastrando con él a la chica, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente pegados._

_- Creo que está bastante claro, ¿o no? – respondió el aludido mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la sujetaba con fuerza._

_Lentamente cubrió el mínimo espacio que los separaba y la besó con fuerza, no sin antes deshacer la técnica con la que controlaba a Temari. Sin embargo, la chica no percibió este detalle y correspondió al beso con la misma pasión._

_Poco a poco, una de las manos del moreno bajó de la cintura de la rubia mientras la otra le rozaba levemente la nuca haciendo que se le erizara la piel._

_Temari por su parte ya conocía cada milímetro de la espalda de Shikamaru y ahora empezaba a explorar su torso por dentro de la camiseta._

_Shikamaru, complacido, abandonó la boca de la chica para ocuparse de su cuello, que besaba lentamente enloqueciendo a la chica y consiguiendo que se le escapasen pequeños gemidos._

_Cuando la chica totalmente excitada llevó sus manos a la cremallera de los pantalones del muchacho, este se apartó bruscamente dejando a la rubia en un estado de total confusión._

_Shikamaru la miraba con una sonrisilla de satisfacción bailando en sus labios. _

_- Bueno, ha sido un encuentro muy interesante, pero debo irme ya – comentó mientras levantaba la mano como señal de saludo. Temari, creyéndose aún bajo el influjo de la técnica del moreno, imitó su gesto._

_- ¿Cómo dices? – replicó enfadada - ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Además primero tendrás que deshacer tu Jutsu!_

_- Lo hice hace tiempo – la rubia se percató de que hacía tiempo que no estaba sujeta a los movimientos del muchacho. Entonces recordó el beso._

_- ¿Desde cuando exactamente? – preguntó lentamente mientras su mano derecha buscaba en su bolsa algo que lanzarle al muchacho. Shikamaru se rió con ganas._

_- Una vez que te tenía cogida, ¿para que necesitaba mi técnica? – la cara de la rubia se quedó súbitamente sin color. ¿Había hecho todo lo que había hecho por su propia cuenta? ¿No podía echarle la culpa al Kagemane no Jutsu? Y lo más importante: ¿Shikamaru pretendía dejarla en __ese__ momento? ¿En __ese__ estado?_

_- ¡Cabrón! – gritó a la vez que lanzaba un kunai a los pies del moreno, que saltaba ya entre los árboles - ¡Morirás! – le amenazó roja de ira._

_- ¡Una duchita de agua fría viene muy bien en estos casos! – le respondió Shikamaru escondido entre los árboles._

Un golpe seco sacó a Temari de sus cavilaciones y la chica se sentó rápidamente, intentando encontrar la fuente de aquel ruido.

De pronto unos fuertes brazos la agarraron por la cintura mientras recibía suaves besos en el cuello. Reconociendo a Shikamaru, se echó hacia atrás y lo atrapó con su espalda. En un movimiento veloz se giró quedando de cara al moreno y con dos kunais que sacó de su bolsa de entrenamiento, lo sujetó al suelo clavándolos en las mangas de su camiseta fuertemente.

- ¿De qué va esto? – le preguntó el muchacho confuso - ¿Te va el sadomaso?

- Ahora verás… - respondió la chica susurrando en su oreja.

Con una experiencia totalmente desconocida para Shikamaru, Temari comenzó a morder levemente los lóbulos de sus orejas, mientras sus manos se perdían por la parte baja de su torso. La chica bajó sus labios hasta el cuello del chico mientras sus manos continuaban su descenso bajo los pantalones.

Cuando las frías manos de Temari llegaron al miembro de Shikamaru este ya estaba erecto, aunque las caricias de la chica consiguieron si cabe excitar más al muchacho. Cuando faltaba poco para que Shikamaru llegase al orgasmo y sus jadeos roncos resonaban por el bosque, Temari se separó de él y se levantó.

- Bueno, me voy, mis hermanos me tienen que estar esperando para cenar. – le dijo mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa mitad de diversión mitad de altivez.

- ¿Y me vas a dejar así? – preguntó un alterado Shikamaru mientras señalaba su entrepierna ligeramente con la cabeza, ya que no podía mover los brazos.

- El agua fría es buena – comentó la rubia de pasada haciéndole recordar su anterior encuentro.

- Eres una rencorosa – acusó el muchacho.

- Una pena que no te puedas mover – continuó sin hacer caso a su mención mientras que con otro kunai agarraba la entrepierna del pantalón a la hierba bajo la atemorizada mirada del moreno. - ¡Adiós! Ya nos veremos.

- ¡Temari! – gritó el moreno al ver a la chica saltar entre los árboles - ¡Temari! – una leve risita fue toda la respuesta de la muchacha - ¡TEMARI!


End file.
